When The Children Cry
by Niskala
Summary: This is a song-fic about Kenshin-Hiko and Kenshin-Kenji. It is not yaoi as you might have realised from the rating, please try to read! :)


~*~When The Children Cry~*~

By: White Lion

Disclaimer: All characters, events, and places that are mentioned in this fic belonged to Nobuhiro Watsuki. All credits are given to Viz comics, Shounen Jump and other copyright holders. The song "When The Children Cry" is sung by White Lion and copyrights are given to the appopriate owner.

Author's Note: Listen to the song while reading this, it adds to the atmosphere.

----------------------------------------------------------~*~---------------------------------------------------------

_intro plays_

People are slaughtered by big and muscled samurais as Shinta were protected by Akane, Sakura and Kasumi.

Little child, dry your crying eyes 

Akane, Sakura and Kasumi were killed by the samurais, and when Shinta's turn came, he was saved by Hiko.

_How can I explain the fear you feel inside_

Hiko stood behind him as he stared dumbfoundedly by the sight of dead bodies in front of him.

'Cause you were born into this evil world 

Scene changed into Shinta, having finished burrying his three best friends, looked at the three blocks of stone in front of him as Hiko stood quietly in the background.

Where man is killing man and no one knows just why 

Hiko sighed and said to Shinta that he could be his student, as Shinta looked at him with rounded eyes. He changed Shinta's name into Kenshin.

_What have we become, just look at what we've done_

_All that we destroyed, you must build again._

Hiko looked sorrowfully back at the three gravestones for a moment before he continued to steer the little boy he named Kenshin to his residence.

_When the children cry_

_Let them know we've tried_

Kenshin sat on a big rock, staring at the moon while tears slid down his cheek. Hiko stood silently behind him again, not able to do anything else, he put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder while staring at the moon too.

_'Cause when the children sing_

_Then the new world begins_

Scene changed into Kenshin laughing and pointing at Hiko who has a bowl of flour on his clothes and face. He glared angrily at Kenshin, but decided not to scold him.

Little child, you must show the way 

Scene changed again to Kenshin, wearing his hakama only, he was waving his bokken while some other kids followed his example.

_To a better day, for all the young_.

Hiko can be seen in the background, sitting with his feet crossed while sipping his sake.

_'Cause you were born for the world to see_

_That we all can live for love and peace._

Suddenly, one of the little kids slipped and fel to the ground, weeping. Kenshin dropped his bokken and strode toward the fallen kid, and started examining his wound and helping him up. Hiko smiled warmly behind his cup while looking at Kenshin, helping the kid to his hut.

No more presidents and all the wars we're in 

Scene changed into Hiko and Kenshin walking side by side in the city, when suddenly the sound of far away drum could be heard.

One united world, under GOD 

The turned around and saw a procession of a governors behind them. Hiko looked angrily at the governors procession as he dragged the curious Kenshin away from the crowd of governors who were walking with their head held on high.

_When the children cry_

_Let them know we've tried_

It was night in Hiko's hut, Kenshin sat upright on his futon, sobbing silently while Hiko stood behind the shouji, listening silently as his expression fell sad.

_'Cause when the children sing_

_Then the new world begins_

Hiko decided to calm Kenshin down as he opened the shouji, making Kenshin looked at him with stunned expression. Hiko smiled weakly yet warmly at Kenshin as he sat besides Kenshin's futon.

_What have we become, just look at what we've done_

_All that we destroyed, you must build again._

Time passed until a fifteen-year-old Kenshin stood in a bloody alley with a woman in white behind him. They were both silent, before the woman broke it, " You really made it rain…rain of blood." Kenshin dropped the chained sword he was holding, as the clanging sound echoed in the dark alley.

_No more presidents, and all the wars we're in_

One united world, under GOD 

Kenshin stabbing his sword and its sheath on the ground, swears a non-killing vow and walked away, leaving the battle-field and all his past life behind for the new era he has fought for.

_When the children cry, let them know we've tried_

A crying Kenji lie on Kenshin's lap as he tried his best to make funny faces at the crying baby, Kaoru looked on as she stifled her laugh from behind them.

'Cause when the children fight, Let them know we're might. 

Repeated battle-cries could be heard from the lawn as Yahiko practiced his swings again. Kenji has stopped crying and put on a wide smile instead as he clapped his hands for Yahiko, Kenshin smiled on.

_And when the children pray, let them know we'll wake._

Scene changed to Kenshin, reflecting on his past memories as he watched the three-year-old Kenji stood in the lawn and looked at the moonlight.

'Cause when the children sing, then the new world begins… 

Kenji, celebrating his fifth birthday in the newly built Akabeko. Suzume and Ayame were singing happy birthday besides him, and the parents looked on with joy in their eyes as it is really peace at last.

Author's Note: That's finished, ^_^. Well, I wanted this fic to be about Hiko and his bake-deshi, Kenshin, but it twisted around and finally got itself into Kenshin and his son Kenji. I don't know what is it about myself, but if this fic seemed weird, don't hesitate to tell me, because I won't take it as an insult. I know, I am easily insulted, but in reviews, I will try my best to control my emotion and think of it as an input, so please, please tell me what you think. You can also e-mail me at orcinusorca988@hotmail.com too if you would want to, okay?

Thank you for reading my song-fic and also my babbling, hope you had or will have a nice day! ^_^


End file.
